HATE SINGERS
by Moon kuwashima
Summary: Eres una famosa cantante, y te enteras , de que tu represante tiene novia, pero ¡si es un pervertido,¿Quién será esta misteriosa chica'


HATE SINGERS

SUMMARY: ERES UNA FAMOSA CANTANTE, Y DE REPENTE TE ENTERAS, QUE TU REPRESENTANTE TIENE NOVIA, PERO ¡SI ES UN PERVERTIDO!, ¿QUIÉN SERÁ ESTA MISTERIOSA CHICA?

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, ESTA HISTORIA LA HIZE CON EL FIN DE DIVERTIRME ;)

CAPITULO 1: INDAGANDO LO AJENO

KAGOME HIGURASHI ES UNA FAMOSA CANTANTE, SU NOVIO INUYASHA TAISHO, EL DIRECTOR CINEMATOGRÁFICO MÁS JOVEN EN UNA HERMOSA MANSION EN MIAMI.

ES DE MAÑANA KAGOME SE LEVANTÁ, LOS RAYOS DE LA MAÑANA ALUMBRAN SU PALIDA TEZ, SU NOVIO INUYASHA DICE SOMÑOLIENTO.

-KA..GOME

-¡INUYASHA BUENOS DIAS! YA PARATÉ QUE HAY QUE IR A DESYUNAR CON MIROKU.

-KAGOMEEEE. OTRA VEZZZZ

-QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA ES MI REPRESENTANTE, APARTE TENEMOS QUE VER, LO DEL NUEVO DISCO.

-ESTA BIEN

KAGOME SE DIRIGE HACIA AL BAÑO PARA DARSE UNA DUCHA, MIENTRAS UN INUYASHA CANSADO, BATALLA CONSIGO MISMO PARA LEVANTARSE. YA LOS DOS ARREGLADOS, SUBEN AL AUTO PARA DIRIGIRSE A DESAYUNAR CON EL REPRESENTANTE DE EN EL LUGAR VISUALIZAN A MIROKU SENTADO EN UNA MESA PEGADA A LA VENTANA, ESTE ESTA HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN POR TELEFONO, KAGOME CREE QUE A DE SER ALGUN CONTACTO DE MIROKU PARA LO DEL NUEVO DISCO, PERO AL ACERCARSE, SEGUIDA DE INUYASHA, SE PERCATÁ QUE MIROKU ESTA ROGANDO.

AL PERCATARSE QUE KAGOME E INUYASHA YA LLEGARÓN SE DESPIDE, GUARDA SU TELEFONO Y SE DIRIGE A LA AZABACHE.

-¡BUENOS DIAS KAGOME!, INUYASHA

-¡BUENOS DIAS MIROKU! ¿CON QUIÉN ESTABAS HABLANDO SE PUEDE SABER?

-KAGOME NO HAY NECESIDAD DE HABLAR DE ESE ASUNTO POR AHORA

-PERO…

SE VE INTERRUMPIDA POR LA VOZ DE INUYASHA

-KAGOME NO TE ESFUERZES ,SABES QUE ESTE ES UN LIBIDINOSO.

-HAY INUYASHA

KAGOME TOMÁ ASIENTO EN LA MESA, INUYASHA SE SIENTA JUNTO A ELLA.

OYE INUYASHA, ¿NO TE PARECIO QUE MIROKU ACTUABA DE UNA FORMA EXTRAÑA?

-SI, APARTE SE VEÍA DECAIDO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HAYA PASADO?

-LA VERDAD NO SE, MMMMM….

KAGOME ESTA SENTADA EN UN SOFA PEQUEÑO LEYENDO, E INUYASHA ESTA SENTADO EN UN SILLÓN MÁS AMPLIO JUGANDO POKÉR AL SOLITARIO. DE REPENTE ENTRA MIROKU.

-KAGOME ¡BUENAS TARDES! TE TENGO NOTICIAS, TU DISCO YA HA SALIDO A LA VENTA, Y ESTA ARRAZNADO CON TODO.

KAGOME SALTA DE FELICIDAD, IGUAL QUE UNA NIÑA A LA QUE LE ACABAN DE DAR UN JUGUETE.

-¡GENIAL! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MIROKU POR AYUDARME.

-DE NADA.

INUYASHA SE PARÁ DE SU COMODO LUGAR Y SE DIRIJE A LOS DOS, CON ENTUSIASMO.

-¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR!

-ESTOY DE ACUERDO INUYASHA ¿QUÉ DICES MIROKU?- PREGUNTA KAGOME

-MMMMM… ESTA BIEN, PERO TENGO QUE IR A VER UNA COSA ANTES, REGRESO EN UNA HORA ¿LES PARECÉ?

-SI, ESTA BIEN.

MIROKU SALÉ DE LA MANSION, Y ENTOCES KAGOME SE PERCATÁ DE QUE MIROKU DEJÓ SU MÓVIL.

SE ACERCA AL APARATO Y ESTA A PUNTO DE TOMARLO CUANDO UNA VOZ LA INTERRUMPE.

-KAGOMEEE. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

-SOLOOOOO… QUERIA SABER SI ENCONTRABA ALGO PARA SABER EL MOTIVO POR LO QUE MIROKU ESTA ASÍ DE RARO.

-KAGOME. TÚ SABES QUE MIROKU TIENE QUE RESOLVER SUS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS.

-SI, PERO, SE COMPORTA BASTANTE RARO, ADEMÁS NO HACE DAÑO QUERER AYUDAR A UN AMIGO.

-HAY KAGOME…, PERO POR UN LADO CREO QUE TIENES RAZÓN.

LA AZABACHE TOMA EL APARATO Y SE SIENTA EN EL SOFA, INUYASHA SE SIENTA A SU LADO. PRENDE EL MÓVIL, SE DIRIGÉ HACIA LA APP CONOCIDA COMO "WHATSAPP", Y VE QUE HAY VARIAS CONVERSACIONES, PERO NINGUNA CON UN INDICIO DE POR QUE EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DEL OJIAZUL, ASÍ QUE VA HACIA EL REGISTRO DE LLAMADAS, Y VE QUE UNA DICE "SANGUITO", Y VERIFICANDO LA HORA SE DA CUENTA QUE ES LA PERSONA CON LA QUE ESTABA HABLANDO POR TELEFONO, CUANDO LLEGARON AL RESTAURANT. SE VEN ENTRE ELLOS Y PROBABLEMENTE ESA PERSONA CON EL NOMBRE "SANGUITO" ERA LA CAUSANTE DEL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DEL OJIAZUL.

ESTAN CENANDO EN UN RESTAURANT ITALIANO, CUANDO KAGOME SE ATREVE A PREGUNTAR.

-OYE MIROKU, ¿AHORA SI SE PUDE SABER, POR QUE ESTAS TAN DECAIDO?

-KAGOME, NO ES ALGO QUE ESTE BIEN DECIRLO, EN ESTE MOMENTO.

-SI, MIROKU HAS ESTADO MEDIO RARO, Y ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS – DICE INUYASHA CON TONO PREOCUPADO.-NORAMALMENTE ESTAS MÁS FELÍZ.

-MIROKU, INUYASHA TIENE RAZÓN. ¡Y NO ACEPTARÉ UN, NO, POR RESPUESTA, ASÍ QUE ME CUENTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN. E-ES, MI NOVIA- DICE MIROKU CON UN SUSPIRO.

KAGOME E INUYASHA SE QUEDAN, IMPRESIONADOS, ¿ACASO MIROKU TENÍA NOVIA?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

ESTA ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO, LA VERDAD ME PASÓ EL TIEMPO LEYENDO EN ESTA PÁGINA, Y ME PREGUNTÉ ¿POR QUÉ NO HACERLO, TAMBIÉN?

BUNEO DE REGRESO AL FIC, QUE PIENSAN DE MI IDEA, QUIERO MANDARLE UN SALUDO A YUMIPON, Y A MORISE.

ESPERO SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODOS ;)

¡NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA!


End file.
